1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus and a liquid discharging method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer which performs recording (printing) of images by discharging ink droplets onto various types of recording media such as paper or film is known as an example of a liquid discharging apparatus. Since it is easy for ink jet printers to record digital color images in high definition, their use rapidly became widespread in a wide range of fields from office use and personal use to industrial uses. The targets of the recording also widened to various media which are used in various fields, and applications to textile printing are particularly common.
Textile printing using ink jet printers does not use the types of dyes which are used in screen textile printing, and it is possible to use design information which is digitized (changed into an electronic format). As a result, it is possible to quickly handle changes in precise designs or the like according to requests from customers, and it is possible to significantly reduce and shorten the labor time and production time. In addition, there is an advantage in that the degree of freedom in the design is large such as it being possible to reproduce gradations of color and the like.
On the other hand, since fabric as a recording medium is a material which is a fiber product such as clothing which is different to recording media where quality is managed under constant standards such as paper, film, or the like which are media for recording images or information, there are various recording characteristics such as the permeability and color development property of inks according to the fabric material, surface texture, and color and there are numerous fabrics where it is difficult to consistently perform forming of desired colors in a color management system which is provided in an ink jet printer in advance. However, there is a problem in that it is not possible to substitute fabrics with other fabrics where only the recording characteristics are superior since there are characteristics, such as individual value and sense of feel with the fabric itself which is different to paper or films as the material which is a fiber product. In contrast to this, a method has been investigated for securing a desired design and coloring by creating textile printing data in advance for each type of fabric and selectively using optimum textile printing data according to the fabric which is the target of the textile printing (see JP-A-2000-345463 (Patent Literature 1), for example).